


Orchard of Eden 伊甸果園

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 盧赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>芬芳的果園裡，鎖鏈叮叮噹噹作響。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchard of Eden 伊甸果園

　　 **一**

　　大大的果園，瀰漫清甜的芬芳。空氣透著綠草的清新，冷不防一陣涼風吹襲，赫敏打了一個噴嚏。單薄的衣衫，單薄的身子，禁受不住入侵的寒意。

　　忽然，手腕的鎖鏈被拉了拉，她轉過身。

　　「披著。」肩膀隨即被裹了一件溫暖的大氅。上面還殘留著微微的餘溫，淡淡的男人體香。她緊緊攥著衣襟，小臉閃過一絲慌亂，不明他此舉用意何在。

　　見她呆著不動，盧修斯有些煩躁地為她繫上帶子。長長的如骨頭白晢的手指繞著一個個圈兒，指間翻飛靈巧得不像話。不知怎地，她產生了他在打著同心結的錯覺。

　　可恥。萌生這念頭的自己可恥至極。如果不是雙手被鎖起，她真想掌摑自己。

　　不經意間抬頭，她卻心中一震。對上他的眸，兩分留白七分冷，一分的柔。

　　一分的柔，硬生生淡化了馬爾福生而高貴傲慢的容顏。在不為人知的角落裡，他勾出了一絲笑意。

　　溫柔的笑意。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　 **二**

　　在果叢間，赫敏踏著輕快的步子。每走一步，鎖鏈就發出很好聽的叮叮噹噹聲，但這並不妨礙她愉快的心情。拼命呼吸著夾雜果香的空氣，她享受著自由的氣息。迷人的夏，果子成熟之季節。

　　她的眼前，就有著通紅的果子。腳下一停，她被回憶凌亂了思緒。

　　去年，她和哈利、羅恩就到了一個果園嬉戲。他們打著水果戰，嘻嘻哈哈地，把所有果子砸個稀巴爛。那所流出的漿液，無可比擬的濃郁與鮮甜。

　　憶起過往，唇齒之間仿佛也嘗到了當日的甜味。不由自主地摘下了最大最飽滿的果實，她向身後之人扔去。砰，命中了。她的臉上浮現幸福的笑容，卻轉瞬僵住。她看見了他眉宇之間的微慍。

　　她錯了。他不是她的朋友，他不與她地位同等。他是盧修斯，不是任何人。

　　昂貴的長袍沾上了鮮紅的汁液，他輕輕地拂了拂，拭不去。  
　  
　　下一秒，她的下頜被他用力地拑著，頭被逼向上仰。她看到了，毫無溫度的眸，毫無溫度的笑。

　　冰冷的笑容。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　 **三**

　　修長的手指，剔透如白瓷。盧修斯輕巧地捧著的紅彤彤的果子，是小女孩嬌嫩臉蛋的粉色。  
　　  
　　「吃了它。」他簡潔地道，柔滑的聲音隱含不可抗拒的力量。

　　赫敏知道，眼前的果實就是傳說中伊甸園裡的禁果，不可喫、也不可摸。他就是那條引誘人墮落的毒蛇，逼她接受原罪與一切罪惡的開端。他吐著劇毒的分叉信子，向她展示兩條截然不同的道路。吃下，不再回首，迎接新生。抑制，拒絕，留戀過去，沉溺虚幻。

　　久久無話，黑暗戰勝，光明敗北。終於，她小心翼翼地接過果子。潔白的皓齒刺入深紅色的果肉，甜美的甘霖泌人心脾。充沛的汁液沿著薄薄的唇滴落，仿如最醇厚的葡萄酒。

　　他那幽靈般蒼白的手指，蘸滿了遺留的汁液，伸入她小小的嘴中，恣意地攪拌。

　　聽見一聲嗚咽溢出她的唇邊，他滿意地笑了。

　　惡魔的微笑。


End file.
